


Cerulean Red

by aguamenting



Series: Souls Painting [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, It's raining, Love Confessions, M/M, MAKING OUT IN THE RAIN, Making Out, One Shot, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Jongho, THEY'RE SEXY KISSING, broke student hongjoong, hongjoong blue hair, jongho red hair, jongjoong, just jongjoong in love, making out in the streets, please jongjoong nation we're still here, simili smut, swimmer jongho, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: “I can carry you all the way back home, if you’re willing to hold the umbrella.”“Do you really think we still need the umbrella though?” Hongjoong chuckled, hanging onto his swimmer of a boyfriend’s thick shoulders, ending his sentence blissfully against his warm kitten-like lips.“It doesn’t matter, I just want to go home now,” Jongho muttered, voice at its lowest.“Don’t you like to recreate a movie scene with me?”“What I’d really like though, is to be able to write the whole script with you.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Souls Painting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Cerulean Red

**Author's Note:**

> bitches im back
> 
> this story takes place in the same universe as my long jongjoong fic "Scarlet Blue" but can perfectly be read on its own! I hope you'll enjoy it and that soon there will me even more jongjoongs to add to our nation.
> 
> as always, thanks to bestie phil @etoilephilante for being my beta reader in english!!!! for once I translated it myself so ;-; be kind to me haha
> 
> enjoy!!!

*

When Hongjoong left the cinema theater where he worked, he was furrowing his nose. He went in a few hours ago under a scorching sun, after crossing the city, roughed up by a summer ending heatwave, strong enough to make pedestrians walk right against the buildings. Now, a huge storm was joyfully blasting and discharging waterspouts that almost evaporated right away after falling on the still burning roads. If he genuinely hated the heat lingering until the end of September, he abhorred even more the tacky atmosphere of a stormy downpour, that didn’t even bring the temperature down, and that made his clothes uncomfortably stick to his thin body. He deeply sighed realizing that on top of that, his newly dyed hair would probably leave bluish stains on his white t-shirt, since said dye was recent. He was very seriously considering going back into the theater and secretly sleep inside until the rain stopped when a sweet but unexpected voice made him startle:

“Do you need a cab?”

The sapphire hair student swallowed down his terrified scream, but his face caused Jongho’s hilarity anyway, as he took his arm to bring him closer, safe under the huge umbrella he was firmly holding onto to fight the torrential rain.

“How many times did I tell to you to warn me when you do that?”

“Ah, the good old days when you were running into my arms to dramatically kiss me like in a romantic movie… I miss them.”

Hongjoong hit him the strongest he could on his chest, only drawing another burst of laughter from his boyfriend. Jongho laughed almost every time those days, sporting an expression of pure bliss that showed his gums and made him close his eyes into two tiny crescents. His black roots were slowly growing into his old ashy gray hair color, and Hongjoong had had fun recently covering the last blonde locks with the remaining of his own scarlet red hair-dye, after he decided to change his own into a swimming-pool sky blue shade.

_“Jongho, we really need to take care of your roots, you know. They cover half your hair in black and it’s really not…”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. What do you have in mind?”_

_Hongjoong thought for a moment, before brightening up. He rolled over Jongho’s muscular body to cross the bed, intentionally making his finger linger around his boyfriend’s nipples while getting up._

_“I have an idea, stay put.”_

_When he found himself_ _passionately kissing Jongho, under his new_ _ly_ _strawberry red strands and_ _his_ _own electric blue hair, his swimmer of a boyfriend whispered that they both_ _simply_ _traded_ _their colors._

_“But you were never blue.”_

_“Are you kidding, I basically spend my life in blue._ _Just take it._ _”_

_“_ _Right_ _. Red and blue blend well together,_ _was it_ _t?”_ _Hongjoong retorted,_ _a spark_ _in_ _his_ _eyes_ _as he_ _look_ _ed_ _at his flustered lover._

_“Stop making fun of my flirting methods, when they clearly worked with you!”_

The tiny sapphire quickly forgot about any violent impulse when Jongho’s tongue brushed his lips, tentative and sinful. Months might have gone by, Hongjoong was not sure he would ever be able to kiss Jongho without losing grounds, without drowning in his mouth while desperately hanging onto his shoulders. He never felt this much at the right spot that when he was held by this boy’s strong arms, in his eyes’ reflection and surrounded by his warmth, when his oxygen was merely reduced to the mix of the fragrances that composed his perfume. His legs were shaky and buckle under him if it wasn’t for Jongho’s strength carrying his tiny frame with little effort, as if he was flying, as if he was in zero gravity, deliciously floating in space. Outside his body, but at the same time very much aware of each tinglybit of his skin, aware of every one of Jongho’s textures under his touch. Lost in their searing kiss, Jongho suddenly staggered, almost hitting Hongjoong’s forehead with the umbrella’s stick. With a tender laugh, the little blue haired student grazed the tip of his nose to his boyfriend’s, who was as drunk and breathless as he was, only to susurrate:

“You know what?”

“What?”

Jongho’s voice was hoarse, like it sounded in the most intimate moments that only belonged to them, when his obsidian eyes shine with desire, similar to a hungry lion; ready to become wild as long as Hongjoong was allowing him to be, before letting himself getting tamed for him. There was something in this crazy glint which made Hongjoong eager to try something.

“Come with me.”

He broke apart from Jongho, only the time of a heartbeat before his lover started to suffocate at their distance and followed him. They moved like this until they stood in the middle of the street. Hongjoong softly took the umbrella in his own hands to fold it, and soon the rain was soaking them. He saw Jongho shiver, but he was obviously not moving away from him, despite the rain still falling sharply.

“What are you doing? You usually hate getting damp…”

“I just wanna try something,” Hongjoong smiled between the water drops that made their sight blurry.

The fiery kiss they exchanged next made Hongjoong fall in another dimension. His heartbeats and the blood pulsing in his veins created a rhythm of bass and percussion almost warrior-like, while the water streaming on their entangled bodies made each gesture heavier, sensual, even more precious than before. Jongho held his neck and, with another hand, his hip, his long fingers almost entirely circling his boyfriend’s waist pressed against him. The rain torturing their faces made them bolder, Hongjoong’s teeth wandering across Jongho’s lips, cheeks, jawline, biting and kissing, hurting, bruising even, and then lovingly healing. The moans Jongho couldn’t hold in his throat were not general rated at all, and so was the way he lifted Hongjoong up as if he weighed nothing at all, for him to wrap his legs around his muscled hips. He was holding his butt with one hand and his back with the other one, to carry him and kiss him until they both choked, breathless, in the middle of the street; in the middle of the deserted city, in the middle of the storm, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a nowhere that was everywhere to them.

“Hongjoong…”

The person of interest did not know if Jongho was murmuring his name the same way he did when he only chanted it during sex, or if he was genuinely trying to call him to say something, but before he got to properly ignore him, he lost his balance to fall in his lover’s arms, heavily landing on his feet, pouting.

“How delicate,” he mumbled, hoping Jongho would not notice the scarlet shade of his cheeks.

“I can carry you all the way back home, if you’re willing to hold the umbrella.”

“Do you really think we still need an umbrella, though?” Hongjoong chuckled, hanging onto his swimmer of a boyfriend’s thick shoulders, finishing his sentence blissfully against his warm kitten-like lips.

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to go home now,” Jongho muttered, his voice at its lowest.

“Don’t you like to recreate a movie scene with me?”

“What I’d really like though, is to be able to write the whole script with you.”

He pinched Hongjoong’s ass cheek over his ripped jeans, making him squirm in pleasure. He held Jongho’s hand during their walk, and by the time they headed to his student loft, he had totally forgot about the rain’s discomfort. He was feeling like a treasure was kept between their locked palms exchanging warmth, a treasure that was far from being a secret, but was still mysterious to anyone who was not them. He was not ashamed to let a loud moan escape his lips when his back brutally hit his corridor’s wall, he was not shy either when Jongho tenderly brushed the blue stains of his hair-dye from his face, neither he felt any embarrassed when he loudly reached his orgasm with his window wide open. Like he owned the world, he wanted everyone who could hear them to know that he loved Jongho and that Jongho loved him back, that whatever they were doing in their shared bedroom was as sexual as it was magical; when Jongho’s head was getting lost between his shaking legs, when his own tongue licked every intimate part of his lover he could reach, everything was about making love to each other.

“I just love you so much.”

The swimmer made everything obvious, so simple Hongjoong felt like he had wings. It did not matter anymore if they were cursed at in the streets, the size of his miserable apartment, his dark thoughts, the swimming competitions, his exams grades, the need of being alone when the world was too much to bear, the tiredness after his part-time job, his hangups about his body; Jongho erased it all. In his arms, he was as light as a feather, his loving gaze made everything around him melt until nothing mattered if it was not him, _him_.

“You’re so beautiful, Hongjoong.”

(By this time, he had learned to merely answer “ _you are too_ ” without wishing to disappear into the void.)

“Shower?”

“Tomorrow.”

“But we’re wet as hell…”

“And you’re expecting to dry ourselves in the shower?”

“With a towel, after the shower, ‘joong.”

“Mmh.”

“Your sheets will get all stained with blue and red.”

“I don’t care. Keep hugging me like that.”

He eventually received a sweet kiss on his cerulean hair, meaning that his swimmer of a lover accepted his defeat. He fell asleep peacefully, exhausted, his shivering pale skincovered in red and purple loving marks, mirroring Jongho’s golden one. Others “ _I love you_ ” got lost in the air, between the rain drops, sneaking in his dreams. He never felt any better than in this very moment.

*

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, I hope you liked this tiny tiny work
> 
> im on twitter @chrisiscore if you wanna whine about jongjoong, or other things. im good at whining
> 
> kudos and comments are of course welcomed, especially during those hard days ;-;
> 
> take care and see u soon uwu


End file.
